


◆  Half A Heart  ◇

by chuchuchubo



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Harry, Alternate Universe - High School, And bandmate, Best Friends, Diary, Everyone else but Louis, Everyone else in the room can see it(Harry likes Louis), First Crush, Friends stand for them, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I'm half a heart without you, Ice Skating, Love, Niall and food is so cute, Songs, They all 19, Winter, Young Love, half a heart, lake, school band, sensitive, they are good friends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchuchubo/pseuds/chuchuchubo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This language is Chinese,If I have time,maybe I will translate it into English...(But My English is poor.........)</p>
<p>I made it when I was listening "Half A Heart"！So it named "Half A Heart"！I really like this song ！！<br/>If you understand Chinese, hope you can read it happily: ) Thanks for your reading！</p>
<p>All the love .C .</p>
<p>這個是我半夜睡不著的寫出來的，可能會有點淡淡的哀傷，因為我幾乎是在心情不好時來創作，這個文章可以撫慰我受傷的心靈，讓我沉靜，不論你喜不喜歡它，它對我來說都意義非凡。</p>
<p>感謝你/妳的閱讀！： ）</p>
            </blockquote>





	◆  Half A Heart  ◇

**Author's Note:**

> ❅Only half a blue sky
> 
> Kinda there but not quite
> 
> I'm walking around with just one shoe
> 
> I'm half a heart without you ❅  
> 

❅

「我喜歡你…  
一直都是  
盼你回頭  
看見我  
一直都在 2013.3.18」—19歲

 

Harry嘆息著闔上日記簿和雙眼，身體往後靠上椅子，腦袋向後仰著，一片混亂，他什麼都無法思考，春天微涼的陽光從房間透進書桌上，有樹葉的剪影，風淡淡的吹拂著Harry的臉，窗簾似他的心一般被拉扯著，他需要一杯咖啡驅使他不會在等等的選修攝影課上睡著，Harry想，因為“他”，那個人不在的每一堂課都是一種煎熬，但他在的每一堂課，卻是折磨。

 

Harry挺直背脊，緩緩的站起來 ，穿起一旁的白色T-Shirt，套上一旁的藍色牛仔/格子襯衫，將修長的腿放入一件黑色的緊褲，用水稍微抓了一下總被睡歪的捲髮，拿起在盒子內一個紙飛機樣式的項鍊，看著一會兒，他覺得心又沈了一些，隨後放回去， 拎起隨意放在椅子旁的後背包就往樓下走。

 

「吃過了嗎？Honey」Harry的媽媽，Anne 溫柔的語氣在Harry耳邊響起。

 

「沒，我才剛起床，有什麼可以吃的？」Harry有點漫不經心的回答著，由於昨晚他12：42還沒睡著，又一次地，他成功的失眠了。

 

「我煎了香腸，桌上有吐司和牛奶，可以配著麥片吃，需要補充什麼嗎？你看起來有點疲憊。」Anne有點擔心，最近她半夜經過兒子房間時，總是可以看見從門板下面透出的一絲光。

 

「Oh，最近報告有點多，you know，學校一到期末死亡週，就愛轟炸學生。」Harry知道他說謊了，但只是他不希望她擔心。

 

「兒子，答應我，好好照顧自己好嗎？有什麼事情我們都在，可以和我們商量，alright？」Anne認真的告訴他，神情是掩不住的關心。

 

「好…。」Harry悶悶的回答。這個問題恐怕不是短時間可以解決，他想。

 

Harry咬著一塊吐司，手插口袋，耳朵戴著MP3走向學校，高挺結實的身材，修長的腿，英俊的五官，棕色的飄逸捲髮和那能讓人沈淪的綠色雙眼，一路上許多女生都盯著他且議論紛紛，顯然是被眼前帥氣的男孩給吸引了目光， 然而當事人卻不知道他就是那個焦點，還漫不經心的走過一群又一群興奮的人們。

 

腦海裡縈繞著的那個名字，那個讓他思念念的人，Lou…Louis…Louis Tomlinson ...

 

 

「 Stockholm Syndrome 」  
I know they’ll be coming to find me soon  
But I fear I’m getting used to  
Being held by you

 

baby, look what you’ve done to me  
baby, look what you’ve done now  
baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way

 

 

 

 

「 噹— — 噹—。」鈴聲響起的那刻，Harry衝入教室，差點滑了一跤，Liam和Zayn偷偷的笑著，而Niall，那個金毛的混蛋竟然一點也不給面子的大笑起來，他特有的笑聲環繞著整個教室，為嚴肅課程的開頭添上一點輕鬆。 

 

（想像一下他2015在舞台上跌超狂的那次情況）

 

「咳 咳，Mr.Styles ，現在你可以回到座位上了。各位同學也請收起你們的笑容，尤其是你，Niall Horan」Clever老師是學校出名嚴格的老師，他的不苟言笑和嚴厲作風總讓學生畏怯不已，可又無奈這是必修課之一。 

 

Niall一臉無辜的看著他的夥伴們，再瞪一眼Harry表示自己的怨念。 

 

「Hey…你不能怪我，沒有哪個正常人會在Clever老師的課上笑那麼用力的。」Harry露出特有的長音和酒窩微笑看著Niall，只見後者故作生氣的雙手交叉抱胸不情願的說，「如果請我吃午餐我就考慮原諒你。」一臉不容商量。

 

「好，好，好，咖哩蟹套餐？」，此話一出口，Niall立刻笑得像得到糖果的孩子般，彷彿剛剛的氣不曾存在，Harry笑著摸了摸Niall的頭，有時候他甚至覺得這傢伙才是他們5個中最小的。

 

…

 

「Tomlinson，你知道我的課不許有人遲到的，下課後留下來。」只見Louis一臉尷尬的站在教室門口。

 

「是…」，Louis軟軟的回答，並且慢慢走到他的座位—Harry旁邊的位子。

（補充座位排序Louis > Harry > Niall > Zayn > Liam教室最後一排）

 

其實他已經來一陣子了，只是基於某些原因，他並沒有進教室。

 

「哈哈哈哈，可惜了！Tommo你太晚來，沒看到Harry在打鐘那刻衝進來，還跌了一跤的蠢樣，堪稱創舉。」Liam調侃著Harry，「真的蠢斃了，那些學校愛慕他的女生應該會哭吧！」Zayn附和道。兩人還擊掌。

 

「閉嘴，Ziam，下次你們兩個最好不要跌倒，因為我絕對是那個踹你們一腳，還幫忙攝影的人。」Harry覺得該死，誰都可以，就是不應該和Louis說，可是……好吧，他和Louis認識6年了，大大小小的蠢事Louis都知道的差不多了。

 

「睡過頭？眼睛怎麼有點腫？」Harry決定忽視那幫人，轉向左側看著Louis，oh，好吧，他還是一樣………好看，足以讓Harry的心跳停止的程度。

 

「有點，你知道的，昨晚HBO又重播了我最愛的那部電影，爸爸和兒子一起回到過去那段，總是可以讓我淚崩。」Louis用輕鬆的語氣笑著說，低頭玩著自己的手，聲音輕飄飄的。

 

「About Time又重播了？！說真的，Lou，你是不是收買了電視臺，導致於它出現的頻率比我奶奶上廁所的次數還高。」有時候Harry就是搞不懂，為什麼Louis這麼忠於About Time。

 

不過 ，真要說的話，Harry對這部片也有執著，因為那確確實實是他們一起看的第一部電影，對Harry來說，這個理由也實在足夠讓他回味一生了，不過前提是有他在，有 Louis Tomlinson 在身邊，一切才會食之有味。  


 

「Hey！禮貌點Harold！對史上難得溫馨有意義的好片，不覺得應該列為保育類來愛護，而不是拿來和老太太們相提並論嗎！」Louis笑著反駁，手握拳頭撞了Harry的肩膀，用兄弟的方式，對………兄弟。

 

「說真的，你最喜歡裡面哪個腳色？是Tim (男主角)、Mary (女主角) 還是他那充滿智慧的爸爸？」Harry這才意識到，這竟然是他們第一次談論這部電影的觀後感，第一次…………，好吧，或許那時候他專注的不是情節，而是身邊那個和他在沙發上互相靠著一起喝寒冬中那杯熱可可的人。

 

「Harry,我喜歡Harry。」Louis幾乎是立馬脫口而出，Harry說不出話來，尷尬的氣氛在他們之間蔓延。

 

「呃，我是說，他蠻好笑的，不是嗎？他罵男主角的理由總是毫無道理。」Louis在解釋，而Harry的胃在翻騰，至少他又再一次確定了，Louis不喜歡他，他想，對，Louis沒有喜歡Harry。

（註：剛剛Louis說的那個“Harry”是電影裡的腳色，一個很怪異但好笑的大叔）

 

\------------*

 

 

他們五個是好朋友  
(然而 Harry和Louis在13歲就熟識了) ， 在第一次見面五人就一拍即合，像老朋友般熟識，也自然而然的走在一起，甚至有相同的興趣，他們在高一時組了一個樂團叫“One Direction”，自己編曲填詞，各自有特色的聲線和擅長的樂器，Niall彈吉他，Liam調音，Zayn打爵士鼓，Harry是主唱兼bass ，Louis彈keyboard，他們會幫各自配音，也都有solo片段，彼此合作無間，加上他們高挑的身材和帥氣的臉蛋，立馬成了各所高中裡的話題，是學生族群中無人不知的素人樂團。

 

所以當全校最受歡迎的幾個人聚在一起，總可以讓女孩們的目光和議論聲不斷，雖然不到被團團圍住而無法前進，或生活沒隱私的程度，不過對素人來說，也夠誇張了。

 

「Niall！可以和你拍張照嗎？」有位女孩熱情的說，Niall露出他特有的大大笑容答應了，可愛陽光的形象一定在女孩們的心中深植，想到這就讓其他四人在心中翻白眼。

 

「Liam！把你的耳朵給我！」Liam抓著自己的耳朵以示保護，明顯的皺了眉。（參考This is us）

 

「Louis你真是太sassy！太Queen！太美好了！」Louis顯然沒聽到，依舊低著頭，像在思考什麼似的，這一切都被Harry看在眼裡。

 

「Zayn！你的新髮型真性感！」Harry感保證，他清楚的看到Zayn臉上寫著“這不是當然嗎”的字樣，然後走過去，告訴那位想要Liam耳朵的女孩，「他的耳朵已經是我的了」。

 

 

「Hi，你是Harry吧？」一個好聽的女生聲音響起，這使得恍神中的Louis抬起頭，身體顫了一下，隨即又低下頭。

 

「我是………妳是？」

 

「我是和你同堂必修課的Gabriel，剛剛真是精彩，你應該不介意我錄下來了吧 ！」Gabriel打趣道，笑容裡充滿韻味。

 

「哈哈！他剛剛真的超好笑對吧！Harry你看，不是只有我們那麼覺得！可以把影片傳給我嗎！我們要在他結婚典禮上播放10次！」Niall“純真的”聲音又響起了，讓Harry想打他一拳。

 

「沒問題！」她笑著對Niall說，接著轉向Harry「聽說你的攝影技術被Frank老師表揚過，要知道他可是在這方面特別嚴格的，我最近在學攝影，不介意的話可以教我嗎？」

 

Harry就那麼站著不知道該說什麼，一來是因為他覺得那跌真的很尷尬，二來是他不傻，知道這是所謂的搭話，但……Louis在，他全身的注意力都放在Louis那兒，他會在意嗎，哪怕一點，他會不會希望他就此拒絕？

 

Harry轉頭看著他們兄弟們，很好，Niall臉上寫著“我在看戲，你們繼續”，而Zayn在盯著和和女生們說著話的Liam，？！，他為什麼在意這個？Harry覺得有些自己沒發現的事悄悄發芽了。

 

而Louis呢？他眼睛直直的看著地板，沒什麼表情，Harry猜不出來他在想什麼。

 

「讓我想想時間上的問題，下堂課給妳答覆？」他的聲音頓頓的。

 

女孩露齒笑，並且點頭，說了聲「那下次見」，就自信大方的走了。

 

「她對你有興趣Harry，而她正巧是學校許多男生渴望和她交往的女生。」Zayn用有著長睫毛的雙眼看著Harry。

 

「哇！Styles！你被校花看上了！」Niall的嗓子一如既往的大。

 

「Louis，Are you ok？感覺你臉色不太好，今天也沒什麼說話，不舒服？」感謝天殺的Liam轉移了話題，對，Louis最近一直很不對勁，要知道之前的他可是充滿活力和女王氣質，這使Harry有點擔心。

 

「umm…我想我的瞌睡蟲一直打斷我的注意力使我恍神，抱歉了，你們剛剛在說什麼？」Louis分明不是因為睡眠的關係，Harry看得出來，他們認識六年了，不至於連他想睡的樣子都分辨不出來，可是，Louis在隱瞞什麼？

 

Harry知道他的個性，他不說自己也是問不出來的，但他想分擔他的煩惱，他想和他一起承受……。

 

Harry猛地扯住Louis的手，狀似要帶他去哪，並轉過頭和其他三人說，「我和Lou失陪一下，你們先走吧，樂譜和稿子我放在練習室的譜架上了，你們先練吧，明天見！」，而Louis只是睜大眼睛任由他拉著自己。

 

三人愣了一會兒，待兩個人影越來越小直到消失在走廊的盡頭，他們才回過神來，「你們說………主唱和keyboard手不在，是要我們練什麼？」Niall真的很疑惑。

 

「讓他們去吧，H知道要怎麼讓Louis打起精神。」Zayn語氣淡淡的，卻在心裡默默的說，H，加油。

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉，Louis最喜歡的電影不是About Time，喜歡那部的人是我QQ 真的超級好看啊！！！！然後請忽略About Time是2013的電影這件事，小說裡的時間軸時常都是作者高興就失心瘋亂編的：）
> 
>  
> 
> 總之謝謝你看完第一章： ）  
> Thanks for your reading！


End file.
